


better kiss//hotter touch//better fuck

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You know it will always just be me.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren made a mistake, he knows this. Levi takes full advantage of his apology and makes sure Eren never, <i>ever</i> forgets who he belongs to.</p><p>aka, smutty smutty smut smut courtesy of Panic! at the Disco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better kiss//hotter touch//better fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a couple days (haha,,) and this is the lovechild of listening to "Lying is the Most Fun" by P!atD and absolute boredom on a Saturday night :')  
> hooray for me.

Eren’s moans fill the car as Levi pushes him back against the seat, desperation in Eren’s throat and anger in Levi’s eyes. Levi’s hands impatiently try to undo the buttons on Eren’s shirt, but it’s taking too long, so he resorts to ripping it off Eren’s body instead. Eren doesn’t complain.

“Did Jean do it like this? Huh?” Levi says, his mouth getting closer to Eren’s neck. “Was he rough with you? Or did he take his time?”

Eren’s quiet. His hands grip onto Levi’s shoulders and he bites his lip, choosing not to say anything. “I asked you a question,” Levi growls. “I expect an answer from you for once in your fucking life.”

“N-no,” Eren whimpers. “No, he w-wasn’t rough.”

“Did he kiss your neck like this?” Levi asks, leaving a trail of soft, gentle kisses under Eren’s head. But Eren knows better; it’s anything but soft and gentle. It’s an angered mockery. “Or did he do it like this?” Levi drags his teeth against Eren’s skin, making the brunet underneath of him yelp out when they scratch hard against his collarbone, continuing to travel down to his chest.

“He d-didn’t kiss my neck at all,” Eren admits, tears burning in his eyes.

“Damn fucking right he didn’t,” Levi says. “You know why that is? Because he knows. He _knows_ you’re mine to mark up and _only_ mine, and he almost tried to take that from me, didn’t he?”

Eren gasps as Levi digs his fingernails into his hips, enough to know he’s going to be left with bruises there the next morning. He can only pray the neighbors can’t hear them this late at night. Levi didn’t even bother pulling the car into the garage; it’s parked at the very beginning of the driveway, for any late-night pedestrians to see. But Eren knows Levi wants it this way, to make Eren feel ashamed for his earlier actions. Eren should never have gone to that stupid party and gotten drunk with Jean, the son of a bitch. He can’t believe himself. He was lucky that his friend Armin came and stopped them before it got too far, but still.

He almost completely fucked Jean Kirschtein under the influence of vodka and three-too-many jägerbombs.

“You’re _mine,_ Eren. How many times do I have to remind you of that?” Eren swears he hears Levi’s voice crack on the last couple words, but he doesn’t mention it. He tries not to say much at all, really. “You’re mine, you’re mine, I thought we agreed on that.” His nails are scratching down Eren’s sides, making Eren’s body twitch and convulse in all the right ways.

“W-we did,” Eren chokes out before moaning quietly.

“Then fucking act like it,” Levi demands.

Eren isn’t sure how it happens, but somehow, they both end up with their pants off. Everything is happening in such a blur, he can’t exactly process much of anything anymore. “Levi– L-Levi, _o-oh,”_ Eren whimpers in his ear, his arms wrapped around Levi’s neck tightly.

“That’s right, you moan for me. You let everyone on this street– no, everyone in the whole _town,_ that you belong to me. That only I can make you feel this good. Isn’t that right?”

“Y-yes, it’s right. You’re right, you’re ri-ight, _god,_ Levi, please tou-touch me again,” Eren begs.

“How? Like this?” Levi rubs his thumbs over Eren’s nipples, resulting in a quiet squeak from the back of the boy’s throat. “Or like this?” Levi ruts his hips down against Eren’s, making Eren cry out for him, digging deep crescent-shaped marks into Levi’s back with his fingernails.

“O-oh, all of it, all of it, Levi, Le- _vi,”_ Eren moans breathily. Levi’s hand is now down the front of Eren’s boxers, his fingers dancing around Eren’s burning erection like an artist at work. An _angry_ artist, at that. Levi presses his lips against Eren’s in a heated, forceful kiss, his thumb running over the head of Eren’s cock. “P-please, please,” Eren groans against Levi’s lips. Levi shuts him up by dipping his tongue into his mouth, immediately winning his dominance inside Eren’s mouth without even having to put up a fight.

Eren’s entire torso is covered in marks. Every square inch of his neck and upper chest covered in purplish bruise-like marks or bites, some even bleeding slightly from the pressure Levi put on Eren’s skin with his teeth. His back and waist is covered in long, deep, red scratch marks, which sting every time his back rubs against the fabric of the old passenger seat.

Levi wraps his hand around Eren’s length firmly, staring at him as he begins to move his hand up and down. “Who makes you feel this good?” he says, low and deep.

“Y-you,” Eren whispers, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat.

“I can’t hear you,” Levi says, rubbing some precum off the tip of Eren’s cock with his fingers. “I _said…_ who makes you feel… this _good?”_

“You!” Eren exclaims, his toes curling against the floor of the car. “God, you, you, you, and _only_ you, Levi, Levi, L-Levi.”

Levi jerks his hand up and down quickly, the friction almost unbearable for Eren. He presses his face against Levi’s shoulder and moans loudly, his cheeks burning red. “Are you ever going to try and cheat on me again?” Levi demands. Eren opens his mouth to answer, but a moan interrupts him, erupting up his throat and out his lips before he can utter a word. “Answer me, fucking _damn_ it,” Levi says.

“N-no! No! I’m n-never going to– _fucking–_ ch-cheat again. No, _fuck,_ no.” Eren trembles under Levi’s hand, tears brimming at the surface of his eyes. _“I’m yours,”_ he whispers before coming all over his stomach, his boxers, Levi’s hand.

Levi licks every bit of Eren’s mess up before he looks at him and shakes his head, eyes burning red as tears bubble up. “Don’t fucking even _touch_ another person like that again, do you understand?” he whispers. “Just… don’t fucking do it, Eren.”

Eren nods and bursts into tears, wrapping his arms around Levi tighter. “I won’t. I won’t, I won’t, I won’t,” he promises. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“I fucking love you, Eren. I f-fucking _love_ you,” Levi whispers against his neck.

“I love you too,” Eren responds, burying his face in Levi’s shoulder. He hasn’t told one lie at all tonight, and he never plans on it again.

**Author's Note:**

> question: what am i doing????
> 
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
